Anarchy
by Hot Stem
Summary: Emily and JJ meet on Purge Night. Love blossoms but each of them is caring a secret. Will they conquer their obstacles and live a happy life together? Femslash, Emily g!p.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Happy Halloween everyone.**

**I am actually stuck with one of my stories so I am hoping that this new story will give me ideas. No, I have not given up on my other stories. They are just on hold for now. I will finish them. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc.**

**This is a _Criminal Minds_ and _The Purge: Anarchy_ Crossover.**

**I like Frank Grillo's hairstyle in 'The Purge: Anarchy' so I wanted Emily to have that hair.**

**This will be told in Emily's POV. Also, it is another Emily g!p.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The alarm clock blaring woke me up from a hard sleep. I threw it across the room. I was in a very sour mood. It wasn't just because it was early, no. This was the worst day of the year. It was Purge Night. Tonight, for twelve hours all crime, including murder will be legal. Can you believe that? I laughed. How screwed up is my government? I barely remember what it was before this nightmare. I am convinced that my country has gone insane. Maybe there was something in the water.

I particularly wasn't happy because I pissed off a lot of people this year. Granted, it wasn't my fault. They started it and I was only defending myself. Ok, one was on me because I fooled around with a woman and her boyfriend caught us. I wouldn't be surprised at all if I was on his hit list. I was hoping that enough time passed by and maybe the boyfriend cooled off. It didn't feel promising though.

I decided early on that I wasn't going to work today. I didn't feel up to it plus I had to prepare for tonight. I got up and stretched before going downstairs to workout. I popped in my '_Insanity_' disc by Shaun T. This is how I survived for Purge nights. I stayed fit and had weapons to help me. "A moment of silence please for my body has no idea of what I'm about to put it through." I whisper to myself.

Throughout the insane workout, I listened to Shaun T as he made motivational comments like: _"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to make you better.", I want you to dig deeper!"_

When I was done with the workout, I was exhausted and was drenched and dripping with sweat. "That shit was bananas, yo." I said, quoting Shaun T. I turned off the tv and turned. "Shit." I said. The small room that I was in had mirror walls. They were all fogged up and water streaked down. I walked over and wrote with my finger _'Insanity'_. I took a picture of it with my phone. A proud smirk formed on my lips as I walked out to head for the shower.

I styled my hair in mousse and got dressed in a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black working boots. I had a feeling I was going to be in a fight tonight and wanted to be prepared for it.

I went to the grocery store, hardware store, gun store, etc. It was mayhem in the streets. Thugs stood outside the stores trying to make a sale for tonight. By the time I was done, it was almost time. I made quick rounds to make sure that the apartment was locked up tight so no one could get in. I was straightening up the apartment when my collection of porn tumbled down off the shelf. I cursed and shoved it all into the closet, not caring if it would get wrecked. I don't even really watch it anymore since I use the internet for porn now. I made a mental note to throw it out later.

I walked over to the window and watched as the sun started to set. It was beautiful. The sun lit up the city bright orange.

I don't know how long I was standing there but before I knew it, the screeching loud alarms and sirens sounded off. A woman's voice rang through the city: "This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge." I scrunched my eyes tight and gripped my rifle harder. "All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 am, when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all." The alarm sounded off. I looked at my watch, "And so it begins."

I closed the blinds and shut off the lights. I didn't want anyone to know I was home. I got my black wool pea coat from the closet. Everyone knew to wear dark clothes during the Purge. I put the gun strap over my shoulder and got out my shotgun to hold. I put on a movie and put the volume on low and started to eat potato chips and water. About an hour in, I heard screams and gun fire. The early ones were distant and sounded far away. This one however, sounded close. I muted the tv and carefully peeked through the blinds. I saw a group of people running with men trailing behind them. A couple banged on doors in hopes to let them in safely. I started to pace. It was one thing to hear the people but it was different to actually see them right outside your home, fighting.

I debated. I kept going back and forth on what I should do. If I helped them, there was a good chance that I would be a target as well. But could I really live with myself if I just them die? I knew I had to make a decision quick or it would be decided for me. "Fuck." I ran outside to them. One man was holding a woman underwater in the lake. She was fighting to catch her breath. I charged at him and yelled, "Hey!" He looked up and I swung my shotgun and slammed it across his head. His body flung to the side and before he could do anything, I shot him. Bullets sprayed across his body and he was dead instantly. "Come on." I said quickly. I reached my hand out to her and the blonde woman took it without hesitation.

I looked around trying to find more victims. Three men with hoodies and masks walked toward me. One was holding a machete, one an assault rifle and another a Molotov. "We gotta go."

I ran full speed toward my apartment. She followed me and we ran like hell. I cut corners and ran through the alley. She kept up with me no problem. We were now in the building and running up the stairs to my floor. "In here!" I quickly turned the key and we rushed inside. Both of us were heaving, trying to get air in our lungs. My adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I felt like I could throw a car.

I ran to my window and peered through. The men seemed to have taken off. They weren't in sight.

"Th-th-.." I couldn't understand what the blonde woman was trying to say. She was trying to talk with no air. Her whole body was still shaking and I doubt it was from the cold and her drenched clothes.

"Just breathe." I told her. My heart rate was still high. It was clear what she was trying to say when she rushed to me and wrapped her arms around my body. I was scared at first when she rushed me. I didn't know if she was planning something. I scolded myself when I felt myself become aroused. I guess my libido doesn't understand the concept of the 'appropriate time'. "You're welcome." I said

When our breathing slowed down she said, "Chivalry is a dying breed in gentlemen."

I looked at her confused at first. Then it dawned on me. "Oh hell no."

The blonde's eyes widened. She stared at me.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"You're a woman?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded and gave a mock smile. "Yes. Hello."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No. I felt…"

I blushed…hard. I didn't think she could actually feel it through my jeans. "It-It's a…" I didn't know what to say. Usually I had time to ease women into it. "I'm intersexed." I figured 'band-aid right off' would be the best course of action.

At first, I didn't know if she believed me. Finally, she said. "Oh. I'm sorry." Her gaze fell on my crotch, as if she was picturing it.

I swallowed, desperately wanting to change the subject. "I'm Emily."

Her gaze finally left my crotch and looked into my eyes. I could tell she was still very much interested on the subject of me being intersexed. She let it go by saying, "JJ."

I nodded politely. "Nice to meet you on this fine night JJ." She laughed mockingly. I set my shotgun down. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

She shook her head, "No. If I did, I would've used them on those assholes." We looked at each other, wondering if we could trust each other.

"I'm going to change into a clean shirt." I had the man's blood all over me. She just nodded, staring at my body. She had her hand on her chest, near her neck in a protective gesture. "I kind of need you to turn around." She looked into my eyes and turned around.

In the closet, I took out a grey shirt. When I put it on however, it was too tight. You could definitely see my arm muscles and six pack abs through it. The problem was that was uncomfortable. I hadn't worn that shirt in years. I took that one off and I pulled out another black shirt that had the Grim Reaper on the back. I turned and saw that JJ was looking through the mirror. She had been watching me get undressed. Her eyes quickly averted to the ground. "You can turn around now."

She did so and asked to take a shower and borrow my clothes. She was still soaking wet from being dunked into the lake. I walked into the kitchen, "Sure. The bathroom is down that hall and you can grab a clean shirt from that closet."

"Thank you."

I started to retrieve a chip from the bag when a memory dawned on me. "Oh shit." I turned and started to run toward her. "Wait!" I held out my hand to stop her but it was too late.

I saw JJ looking through my collection of porn that I threw in there just an hour ago. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she turned toward me, holding a couple dvd cases. I ran my hands through my raven locks and rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "Oh God." I said, rubbing my face. This was so embarrassing. Why couldn't have I thrown it out sooner? "I-I don't-" JJ was still biting her lip. Her shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I don't watch that." I swallowed. It wasn't a complete lie. Like I said, Internet. I guess it was a good thing that she didn't see my browser history. That would've been worse. She would see the amount of downloaded Youporn videos. She would think I was the biggest pervert who ever lived.

"Really?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

JJ looked down at it and flipped the cover over. Her eyes were studying it. "Stop looking at that!" I said frantically and yanked it out of her hands. I didn't want her knowing what I was into.

She laughed, "Would you calm down? Everybody watches porn. You don't need to be embarrassed. I even have toys if that makes you feel better."My mouth fell open a little at her revelation. I willed the thoughts of her using them on herself in my head to leave. I struggled to will my penis to relax. I guess she mistook my silence for disbelief. "I honestly do. I'll even show you if we live through this night."

I knew she was offering to make me feel better but… if I wanted to live through this night before…I grabbed a shirt and held it out to her. She smiled and took it before going to the shower.

I let out a big breath. I slapped my face in a nervous tick. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and downed it greedily.

About fifteen minutes passed by when she came out, drying her hair with a fluffy white towel.

"You know you never did tell me why you were out there." I said. I wasn't sure if I could completely trust her. Why was she out there? Was she Purging?

"I was meeting someone at the airport. I thought his plane was delayed but it turns out he missed his plane." She answered.

I wasn't completely convinced. She may be beautiful, but even snakes smile before they bite you. I decided to keep my guard up, at least until the night was over.

My thoughts were interrupted when she asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" I countered.

"Why were you out there?" She asked, folding the towel over her arm.

I shrugged, "I saw people out there that needed my aid." She seemed to be thinking about that comment.

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when my front door was being pounded on. It sounded frantic. I quickly but quietly looked through the peephole. I didn't see anyone. In fact, it was black, like someone was covering so I couldn't see who it was. I looked back to JJ who was just about to whisper but I held a finger to my lips to keep her from continuing. I walked quietly and whispered, "We have to go. Now."

I grabbed my coat and guns before leading us to my bedroom, locking the door. A loud 'boom' sounded off and my door was blew open. "Knock, knock Emily." A man yelled.

JJ's head whipped to me, asking the silent question: 'What did you do?' I ignored her silent question, "Keep moving." I whispered. We rushed as silently as we could.

"EMILY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND LET ME MOTHER FUCKING PURRRRGE!" There was no doubt now. I knew who it was.

As I was climbing through the window, my foot knocked over a glass statue, shattering it to pieces when it hit the hard floor. I mentally cursed and berated myself for not being more careful.

"There you are!" I looked back and saw him raise his pistol and opened fire. Bullets flew by me, hitting the window sill and wall by me.

I raised my shotgun and pulled the trigger once. The man whipped behind the corner to get under cover. "GO! GO! GO!" I yelled to the blonde woman in front of me. I heard him open fire again. I heard shot after shot after shot. We ran through the fire escape. Every so often JJ and I covered our heads in protection. We sprinted and headed anywhere but here. We were now outside and being hunted by who knows how many people.


End file.
